Alliance
Alliance System Conditions of creating an Alliance a. Reach Lv10 b. Hand in 15 Gold c. Haven’t joinen other Alliances Meet the 3 conditions above to create an Alliance. Process of creating an Alliance Click button Creat Alliance, input the name, and click Creat Alliance to creat one, which costs 15 Gold. It will be shown in the chat channel after the Alliance is created. Conditions of joining an Alliance a. Reach Lv10 b. Haven’t joined other Alliances Join an Alliance There are 3 available ways to join an alliance: apply from the Alliance list; join by invited; apply from the link in chat channel. Apply There are 2 ways to apply to join an Alliance: open Alliance Panel, choose one and to apply; apply through the link in chat channel when the alliance is created. Then, your application will be displayed in the Recruitment Panel. You can join it when the leader permits your application. Invite The members who have the right to recruit can invite players to join their alliances. In the Alliance Panel, click the button Recruit, input the player’s name to complete recruitment. Position MGMT President clicks the button Change beside the Position to change the Positions. Alliance Upgrade Increase the Construction of Alliance to upgrade the alliance. Obtain Construction by donating reputation items such as materials. There are 10 levels of materials. The higher the level, the more the Construction. Recruitment The members who have the right to recruit can invite players to join their alliances. In the Alliance Panel, you can check the applicants’ info, click the button Agree or Accept All to recruit. Or input the player’s name to complete recruitment. Recruitment: The members who have the right to recruit can invite players to join their alliances. In the Alliance Panel, you can check the applicants’ info, click the button Agree or Accept All to recruit. Or input the player’s name to complete recruitment. Alliance Skill There are 4 Alliance Skills, namely, Solid Wall, Pull Together, Share Misery, Share Fortune. Effects of the 4 Skills Solid Wall-- Increase basic attack of alliance members Pull Together-- Increase basic defense of alliance members Share Misery-- Increase basic HP of alliance members Share Fortune-- Increase basic Exp of alliance members Rules of using Alliance Skills Only the President and the Vice President have the authority to use Alliance Skills. All the online members can enjoy the effect of Alliance Skills in the valid time when the skill is used. For example, when the President or vice President used Solid Wall on 7:00, which is valid in 1 hour, members who are online or get online during 7:00 to 8:00 can enjoy it until it disappears on 8:00. It costs Construction of alliance to use skills. Both the validity and the cold-down time of each Alliance skill is 1 hour. Alliance Dungeon Background Introduction Every time when the day meets the night, the World Tree will emite a gas that is very attractive to the undead. To protect the World Tree, teams of warriors are sent to fight the zombies at this time every day. Process How to enter When the Pres./VP opened the Alliance Dungeon, it’ll shows that “Alliance dungeon has opened on Line X! Click to Enter”. Players can enter by clicking “Click to enter”, or open Alliance panel, select Alliance Dungeon to enter. There is a big tree and 4 doors around the tree in the scene when players enter the Dungeon. Collect the dew to replenish HP to the tree. Monsters will come out of the doors. Some of them will attack the tree, some attack players. At the beginning, the tree has HP of 500 points. Players have to collect dews to replenish and talk to the tree. Every drop of dew replenishes 5 points HP. Players have to fill up the tree in 30 minutes (the max HP is 1000); some monsters will attack tree, and the HP reduces. When the HP reduces to 0, the tree will die, and the Dungeon fails. When the tree tops the HP, all the monsters will disappear, and it drops Exp Rain around the tree. Players stand there to get Exp continuously until the Dungeon ends. When the tree is full, it’ll refresh out the Alliance BOSS and Alliance Dungeon reward NPC. Beat the BOSS to get Undead Bird's Heart. Players whose Donation reaches 1000 can get Conqueror Medals from the NPC. Players will be transferred to Alliance NPC after the Dungeon. Rules 1. The time limit is 30 minutes 2. Players can enter or exit the Dungeon freely during the Dungeon time 3. There are 3 difficulties: Easy, Normal and Difficult 4. The difficulty is selected by Pres. or VP when opening the Dungeon. Finish Easy to open Normal; finish normal to open Difficult. 5. Conditions of success Conditions of success: Fill up HP of tree in 30 minutes Conditions of failure: Unable to fill up HP in 30 minutes, The tree dies (HP reduces to 0) 7. The Dungeon can be opened only once every day. Players will be transferred to Alliance NPC after the Dungeon ends or fails. Rewards When the tree tops the HP, it drops Exp Rain around the tree. Players stand there to get Exp continuously until the Dungeon ends. The Exp players get every once in a while relates to their levels and the difficulty. The higher the level, the more the Exp. The more difficult the Dungeon, the more Exp. Alliance War Introduction Have you ever dreamt to sit on the throne? Are you anxious to win the glory? Heroes! Take up your weapons; lead your bothers in Alliance to dominate Medagate! Don’t let your bothers down. Here, the City Battle is the place to show your power! Conditions of participating 1. City Battle Alliance: Alliance level reaches Lv3; 2. Ally Alliance: Alliance level reaches Lv2; Process of participating 1. Sigh up: during the time of sigh up, Pres./VP pay more than 200 Gold to the Alliance War NPC in Medagate. After the sigh up, the Alliance that pays higher gets the right to attack. 2. Invite ally: during the time of invite, Pres./VP can choose other alliances as their allies to help them on the Alliance War panel. 3. Enter the battlefield: the time limit is half an hour, the offense alliance, defense alliance and the third alliance enter the war through Alliance War NPC 5 minutes before it begins. *Note: Pres./VP can increase the sigh up fee continuously during the time. Alliances haven’t won the right to attack will get back the sigh up fees. Alliance War stars at 20:30 every Wednesday and Saturday, lasting 30 minutes. Rules of Offense and Defense 1. Offense can only break into the city, while Defense can only protect the city. 2. Players will be transferred to Respawn Point to respawn in 5 seconds after die. 3. It automatically turns to VS mode after entering the battlefield. Rewards